ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes Alliance Triumphant
Heroes Alliance Triumphant is a direct-to-video movie that will conclude the Heroes Alliance Forever TV series, as well as the Heroes Alliance trilogy. It will be released on DVD and Blu-Ray in the United States (from Warner Premiere), Canada (from Maple Pictures), Australia (from Madman Entertainment), United Kingdom (from Metrodome Distribution), Mexico (from Televisa Home Entertainment), and South Korea (from Premiere Entertainment). It will be a theatrical release in other nations, especially Japan and the UK. The plot revolves around the Heroes Alliance trying to free Earth from Diana Holo's and Satan's control. This later spurs the final battle between the Heroes Alliance and Satan. Any action hero who haven't made an appearance in Heroes Alliance and/or Heroes Alliance Forever will make a lot of cameos & non-speaking cameos in the film for the first time. PLOT: Diana Holo, who is Josh Holo's cruel, abusive, power-hungry, fat, greedy, foul-mouthed, lazy, drug-hooked, super-drunk, psychotic, obese, athiest, mentally-insane, anti-American, and narcissist mother, tries to discover the source of the problem of her dark past, as well as a way to help Satan rule the planet. She and Satan find out that Josh Holo(Xandir the Spellcaster) is the source of her problems. She figured out that the Earth would be in her dark image if he never existed. So, Satan's army kidnapped Josh Holo, and starts to hypnotize him. The Heroes Alliance set out to find him everywhere they'd manage, but have no luck searching for his previous existence. They defeat Satan's army who ambush them. When they opened the gate to Hell, they arrive but they are too late! Diana has brainwashed her son completely. She orders him to say "I wish that a time machine lands here baby." After her evil wish is granted, she travels back in time and blows up a building where the younger Josh Holo is, killing him. Then, the entire world has changed. Diana Holo rules the United States, Japan, Israel, and the rest of human civilization are wiped off the face of the Earth, a lot of endangered species of animals are extinct, the environment is heavily polluted, crime rose to the roof, the Statue of Liberty is destroyed(as well as the White House & the Seven Wonders of the World which included the City of Jerusalem), the global economy is completely dead, natural disasters are out of control, the United Nations is completely abandoned, and Satan rules the rest of the world! Also, Shaylin Holo(Josh's 1st sister), Haley Holo(Josh's 2nd sister), Leelee Holo(Josh's 3rd sister), and Kamen Riders Ichigo, Nigo, V3, and Riderman were Diana's brainwashed agents. With Josh Holo gone from existence, Optimus Prime is the only one who knows what's going on, and must assemble a team of available action heroes, and join forces with the Den-Liner crew to fix time. He also meets a team of Optimus from other Transformers incarnations. And they must defeat Satan, Diana Holo, and her alliance of evil villains once and for all. ALLIANCE OF HELL: Alliance of Hell will be the evil team of villains who rule the world, if Josh Holo never existed, in the film. The members are below: 'Leaders:'(founders of the Alliance of Hell) Satan-the main villain where EVERY SINGLE action hero challenge him in the final battle Diana Holo-Josh Holo's evil mother who successfully rules the United States Jeem Modeem-second-in-command Adolf Hitler-third-in-command Osama bin Laden-fourth-in-command Napoleon-fifth-in-command Hirohito the Showa Emperor-sixth-in-command 'Generals:'(those who serve the leaders, and command the warriors in battle) *The generals sit in chairs, circling around a large, round table. Megatron(Transformers) Rita Repulsa(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Darth Vader(Star Wars) Cobra Commander(G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) Cy-Kill(Go-Bots) Maximus IQ(Atomic Betty) Contessa De Worm(Cosmic Quantum Ray) Snaptrap(T.U.F.F. Puppy) Skeletor(He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) Mumm-Ra(Thundercats) Khan Noonien Singh (Star Trek) Omega(Doctor Who) Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda(Kamen Rider)*He dons the same black armor like he did when joining Dai-Shocker in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs Dai-Shocker. Bowser(Super Mario Bros.) Black Cross Fuehrer(Himitsu Sentai Goranger) Lord Voldemort(Harry Potter) Dr. Claw(Inspector Gadget) Zoltar(Battle of the Planets) Tex Hex (Bravestarr) High Roller (Hero 108) Lawrence Limburger (Biker Mice from Mars) Mondraggor (Pandamonium) Shao Khan (Mortal Kombat) The Dark Enforcer (Who wants to be a Super Hero?) Sheriff Terrorbull (Wild West C.O.W.- Boys Of Moo Mesa) Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) Sigma (Mega Man X) Dr. Doom (Fantastic Four) The Professor (Huntik:Secrets & Seekers) Black Shadow (F-Zero) Hordak (She-Ra Princess of Power) Cybron (Skysurfer Strike Force) Tormak (Galtar and the Golden Lance) Vertex (RollBots) Shadow Slammer (Legend of the Hawaiian Slammers) Azula (Avatar:the Last Airbender) Shinri Shiogami (Nazca) Dr. Karbunkle (Biker Mice from Mars) Mindok The Mind Menace (Thundarr the Barbarian) Icy (Winx Club) Wolf O'Connell(Star Fox) Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Mon*Star (Sliverhawks) Victor Veloci (Dinosquad) Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) Lord Nazmul (Di-Gata Defenders) Overlord (Spiral Zone) Cyberface (Savage Dragon) Bloth (Pirates of Dark Waters) Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) Darkstorm (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light) Simon Bar Sinister (Underdog) Naraku (Inuyasha) Ash Crimson (King of Fighters) Doctor Silk (Ninjak) Aa'une the Oligarch (Chaotic: M'arrillian Invasion) 'Warriors:'(those who serve both leaders and generals) Goldar(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Genosect(Pokemon) Carnage, Sabretooth, Juggernaut, The Executioner, Holocaust, Crimson Dynamo, Enchantress, Ruckus, Grim Reaper, and Baron Zemo(Marvel Comics) Lex Luthor, Metallo, Clayface, Klarion the Witch Boy, and Black Manta(DC Comics) Violator, Widowmaker, Overlord, Urizen, Damian Darklord and Lord Recluse (Image Comics) Chucky(Child's Play) Bluto(Popeye) Orochimaru(Naruto: Shippuden) Colonel Zol/Wolf Man and Dr. Shinigami/Ikadevil(Kamen Rider) Soundwave, Laserbeak, Rumble, Ravage, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Slipstream, Blitzwing, Cyclonus, Scrapper, Scavenger, Mixmaster, Long Haul, Bonecrusher, and Hook(Transformers) Boba Fett(Star Wars) Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard(Yin Yang Yo!) Evil-Lyn, Beast-Man, Trapjaw, and Mer-Man(He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) Flogg, Slushhead, Optikk, Karatii, Grr, Crita, Lizorr, and Hoove (The New Adventures of He-Man) Chameleon(T.U.F.F. Puppy) Zebra Brothers (Hero 108) Juri Han, Sagat, Vega, and Balrog (Street Fighter) Tobe(Pucca: Funny Love) Metal Sonic(Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Captain Hook(Peter Pan) Shredder(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Destro, and Baroness (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) Freddy Krueger(A Nightmare on Elm Street) Jason Voorhees(Friday the 13th) Hades(Ulysses 31) Hairball, Greasepit, Fred the Mutant, Lord Camembert, Dr. Karbunkle and Cataclysm (Biker Mice from Mars) Psy-Crow(Earthworm Jim) Dynamo, Vile, High Max, and Lumine (Mega Man X) Percival Tachyon (Ratchet & Clank) Replicon, Grenader, Lazarette, Noxious, Chronozoid, and Dr. Five Eyes (Skysurfer Strike Force) Dark Queen, Robo Manus, Silas Volkmire, Big Blag, and General Slaughter (Battletoads) 'Foot Soldiers:' Putty Patrol Shocker Soldiers Zoldiers Stormtroopers al-Qaeda terrorists Foot Clan Ninjas Daleks Vehicons Krimzon Guards Sontarans Nazi SS Soldiers Evil Circus Clowns 'And Introducing Organization XIII: '(those who serve both the foot soldiers & a few other historical war soldiers) Xemnas Xigbar Xaldin Vexen Lexaeus Zexion Saix Axel Demyx Luxord Marluxia Larxene Roxas Xion VOICE CAST: Robert Pattinson-Xandir the Spellcaster Judd Nelson-Rodimus Prime Dolph Lundgren-Lord Axenmorth Warwick Davis-Probe Peter Cullen-Optimus Prime Roger Craig Smith-Sonic the Hedgehog Jackie Earl Haley-Satan, Freddy Krueger, Rorschach, Goldar Cree Summer-Rita Repulsa, Lazarette Michael McConnohie-Nostradamus, Tracks, Bloth President Barack Obama-Himself Steven Spielberg-Himself Vice President Joe Biden-Himself Michelle Obama-Himself Stan Lee-Narrator David Tennant- The Doctor (Tenth Doctor) Charlie Adler-Baron Zemo, Cobra Commander, Ikadevil Maile Flanagan-Diana Holo Ammar Daraiseh-Osama bin Laden Jesse "The Body" Ventura-Jeem Modeem Rosario Dawson-Nitrogeneticka Frank Welker-Megatron, Soundwave, Rumble, Laserbeak, Ravage, Skywarp, Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Dr. Claw, General Slaughter, Dr. Five Eyes, Topspin, Bowser, Brain, Grr, Damian Darklord Jeff Bennett-Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Nigo, Egon Spengler, Kelswick Travis Willingham-Cy-Kill, Khan Noonien Singh, Ironhide, Devastator, Knuckles the Enchidna Dee Bradley Baker-Adolf Hitler, Carnage, Ookla the Mok Maurice LaMarche-Thundercracker, Inspector Gadget Edward Anser-Napoleon, J. Jonah Jameson Carlos Mencia-Kim Jong-il, Fidel Alejandro Castro, King of Mexico, Sunstorm Corey Burton-Captain Hook, Destro, Boba Fett, Mondraggor Christopher Bevins-Hirohito the Showa Emperor Steven Blum-Tex Hex, Starscream, Wolverine, Orochimaru, Scumphyte, Overlord, Jack Cayman, Spike Seigel, Lord Nazmul, Violator Scott Menville-Iceman Susan Eisenberg-Wonder Woman Jim Cummings-Shadow Slammer, Replicon Grey DeLisle-Kitty Katswell, She-Ra, Invisible Woman Jerry Trainor-Dudley Puppy Nicole Sullivan-April O'Neal (Channel 6 Newscaster), Drew Saturday, Arcee Julian Sands-Maximus IQ Matthew W. Taylor-Snaptrap, Marsupilami Neil Patrick Harris-Spider-Man Quniton Flynn-Bumblebee, Sludge Austin St. John-Red Ranger Phil LaMarr-Winston Zeddemore, Omega, Captain Warsaw, Donatello, Skywarp Kevin Michael Richardson-Omega Supreme, Bluto, Zoltar, Darth Vader, Cyclonus, Cybron, Air Enforcer, Pimple, Modo, Roadblock, Wolf Man Robin Atkin Downes-Mumm-Ra, Chronozoid, Urizen Vanessa Marshall-Baroness, The Dark Queen, Ashtara, Crita, Sliced Ice Johnny Yong Bosch-Galtar, Axel, El Demonio Negro, Ren, Lin Chung Clancy Brown-Ultra Magnus, Ambassador Hell, Shredder, Lex Luthor, Karatti, Cataclysm Tajja Isen-Atomic Betty, Leo Minor Nic Sampson-He-Man, Mr. Fantastic Brad Dourif-Chucky Rick D. Wasserman-Thor, Lawrence Limburger, Sheiff Terrorbull Kari Wahlgren-Enchantress, Goleeta, Slipstream, Evil-Lyn, Elementa Billy West-Popeye, Slimer, High Roller, Demyx, Slag Tom Kenny-Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, Arthur, Skeletor, Starscream, Garagaranda, Tobe, Vertex, Psy-Crow Marc Thompson-Dante Vale, Simon Bar Sinister, Blitzwing, Roadbuster, Impactor, Vinnie Liam O'Brein-Noxious, Shipwreck, Dynamo, Link Natalia Cigliuti-Scarlett Fred Tatasciore-Big Blag, Mon*Star, Hulk, Superion, The Thing, Trapjaw, Juggernaut, Trypticon, Grimlock, Balrog, Greasepit Daran Norris-MerMan, Metallo, Trailbreaker, Chameleon, The Chief, Wolf O'Connell John DiMaggio-Tiny, Wheeljack, Slushhead Keone Young- Tara Strong-Olive Oyl, Bloom, Princess, Keyop, Widowmaker, Lumine Michael Sinterniklaas-Leonardo, Skysurfer One Townsend Coleman-Rash, Sentinel Prime, Rotorstorm, The Tick Wayne Grayson-Michelangelo, Soar Loser Nolan North-Raphael, Deadpool, Crazy Stunts Jess Harnell-Ruckusmax the Soundmaster, Barricade, Zebra Brothers Rob Paulsen-Hairball, Fred the Mutant, Throttle, Brain(talking voice) Casey Kasem-Cliffjumper, Bluestreak, Mark, Teletram 1 Yuri Lowenthal-Zitz, Naruto, Vega, Human Torch Phil Morris-Arrowhead, Colossus, Doc Saturday Keith Szarabajka-Savage Dragon, Duke, Feedback, Vile Andre Sogliuzzo-Thundarr the Barbarian, Shao Khan, Hades Jessica Strauss-Juri Han, Icy, Cerina David Lodge-Tormak Richard Epcar-Aa'une the Oligarch, Zenith Man Nicholas Briggs-Dalek voices Steel Chambers-The Dark Enforcer, Motormaster James Arnold Taylor-Swoop, Jason Voorhes, Lizorr Bill Fagerbakke-Snarl Thom-Adcox Hernanadez-Shinri Shiogami, Klarion the Witch Boy, Jack Spicer Troy Baker-Van Kleiss Susan Spano- Marc Anthony Samuel-Victor Veloci Keith Ferguson-Tykhan, Flogg, Lord Reluse, Lord Camembert, Percival Tachyon Kimberly Brooks- James C. Mathis III-High Max, Black Panther Colleen O'Shaughnessey- Wally Wingert-Dio Brando, Ash Crimson Crispin Freeman- Alan Oppenheimer-Mindok The Mind Menace Isaac C. Singleton jr.-Sagat, Overlord (Image Comics), Jason Liebrecht- Laura Bailey- Hunter Mackenzie Austin- Patrick Warburton-Buzz Lightyear Sumalee Montano-Nerissa, Azula Jeffrey Combs-Ratchet Vincent Martella- David Allen Kramer- Michaelia Caroll-Mystique Sonya Christopher Coery Smith-Zebra Brothers Dana Lyn Baron- Kevin Delaney- Joey Dedio- Dmitiri Diatchecko-Cyberface David Kaye-Doctor Silk Xander Berkeley-Darkstorm, Hoove, Robo Manus Ian James Corlett-Mighty Ray, Mr. No Hands Thomas Bromhead- Cam Clarke- Additional Voices TBA SOUNDTRACK: All music composed by Combichrist combined forces with Technical Itch, orchestrated by Guy Michelmore combined with the Czech Film Orchestra, and latin singing choir conductor by Jan Chalipecky Music Score: 1. "Introspective Overture" 2. "Main Titles" 3. "Dark Pasts" 4. "Looking for Answers" 5. "Reminiscence of History" 6. "Organization XIII Arrives" 7. "Financial Economy Corrupts" 8. "Satan's Negotiations with all the Generals in a circle" 9. "Xandir's Abduction" 10. "Death of Xandir the Spellcaster" (this melody tune has a baring resemblance to one of Eminem's track: Like Toy Soldiers) 11. "Determination Solitude" 12. "No Sign of Xandir the Spellcaster" 13. "Satan's Assembly over Xandir the Spellcaster" 14. "Into Darkness" 15. "I Wish that a Time Machine Lands Here Baby." 16. "Global Pandemic over Insolence" 17. "Awakening Evil" 18. "Crossfiring the Battlestation" 19. "World is Dying" 20. "One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall" 21. "Final Decision" 22. "End Credits" Category:Crossover films Category:Superheroes Category:Mystery Category:Supervillians Category:Direct-to-video film Category:Animation Category:Science fiction Category:Movies Category:War Category:Upcoming Category:Revelations Category:Action Category:Crossover films Category:Global Disaster